The Key of Evolution
by thisthatorme
Summary: What happens when Daryl Dixon finds a girl that could put the pieces of the puzzle all together? If he finds the key that began the end? A/U Not good at summaries, tis my first fanfiction, hope you enjoy! Rated M, just in case! Daryl/OC (I do not own any characters except my own).
1. Chapter 1

It was not the sirens that echoed through the corridors, nor was it the sudden disbursement of water or the clean cut glass that once held her captive and left her to collapse on the cold concrete floor, naked for the world to see; no, none of these caused her to awaken, it was that smell – the smell of decay and death, the smell of loss and fear and fighting chances- that was what had taken her from her slumber. Green eyes slid open, glazed over with grogginess and body bare to the cold air which raked its fingers over her fresh skin.

A soft groan fell from parted lips as she drew in her first breaths of fresh air. Slowly, pulling herself upon weakened limbs, the sound that vibrated against the walls around her caught her disoriented attention. A countdown, someone – no, something – was counting down and was dangerously close to zero. It did not take her long to put two and two together, stumbling around with a white lab coat and slinking outside into the sullen streets. The count was over and an explosion engulfed the place that once kept her captive.

There, among the smell of death and decay, there was a smell of hope; of life.

Among the rubble, there stood several figures. They watched as what they'd thought would be their safe haven collapse into a skeleton of fire and anguish. "Is everyone okay?" Asked Rick Grimes, blue eyes sweeping over what was left of his group; this group pulled together by the ending but kept together by survival.

"I think so." Answered Shane, another almost-alpha male in the slowly dispersing group; the two males nodded at one another and turned to the others, keeping track of who was still with them and who… Stayed behind. "We should get going, I'm sure that commotion is bound to attract a lot of attention very fast." Rick said uneasily, the group all nodding in agreement and following his unofficially given lead.

She watched from a distance as they got themselves ready to leave the sight; she didn't call out n did she walk towards them. Before she could make any contact with anyone, she'd need to do one thing and one thing only - feed.

-Time skip-

"Who are you?" Growled a man with blue eyes; those oceans of hues meeting green skies as an arrow pointed from his being to hers. It was only a flicker, but he could see it, there in the vastness of her green eyes was a switch of some sort. He'd been looking for days for a child that was not his; she'd been lost amongst a horde while the group had been hiding. He was determined to find her, to save her and bring her back to the group, to bring her back home – yet there he was, lying beneath a 130 pound female (if that), her strawberry blonde hair curtaining around both their faces. He hadn't meant to notice the things he had noticed about her, like how she smelled of wilderness and survival. How her body pressed so firmly against his and yet held a gentle touch to it, how her skin meeting his almost set him aflame and how her eyes had flecks of gold about them.

Like a dog, the girl's head popped up before he could speak, "Up, now, they're coming." And like a rag doll being dragged through the mud by a child, the man was picked up from the floor and flung into a nearby closet. "Do not move and do not speak." The girl warned, closing the door before the male could protest. He watched the girl through the cracks and studied her, watching as she stood her, her back to him and body tense. _What the hell is this crazy broad doin…._ His train of thought was cut off when he heard it, the shuffling of feet and the smell of death. A horde.

He wanted to yell and tell this crazy chick to join him in the closet, to not play hero or stupid and let herself get killed, but then he began to realize as the horde passed, not one of those things cared for the girl with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. Several of those things had stopped and groaned at the female but was quickly put into their place when a low, threatening growl ripped from the female's throat.

The male didn't see it, but those once emerald hues were now crimson red, teeth bare to the dead that passed, her stance threatening. Once the horde passed, the female straightened herself up and those crimson hues slowly faded back to their natural green state. Once she was sure they were all gone, the female turned to the man in the closet and yanked the door open, "We must go now, before more come, I can only be so threatening to so many." She spoke, her voice both silky yet harsh, like honey and liquor. The man in the closet was too in shock to argue, so he followed the female as she pulled a few things from the closet beside him and put them in a small bag. Tucking her hair behind her ear, the female's eyes darted over to the other door that the man had been looking into, "There was a small girl here before me… I found this place like this and that place empty. I don't know how long she's been gone, but I hope you find her." She said softly.

The man nodded and turned to the female, "I'm Daryl. Daryl Dixon." Daryl extended his hand to the female and watched as she studied him intently, slowly raising her hand to his, "I'm…" Silence followed for a few beats as flashes of memories plowed through her mind, "I'm Jordan.." The girl's voice piped up, her face showing inward confusion, not really sure where it'd come from. "My name is Jordan." Said the girl, this time with more confidence. Daryl nodded and shook Jordan's hand. "Thanks for earlier." Shrugged Daryl, "I'm sure I could've taken them, but thanks anyway.. Speaking of, what the hell was that? They didn't even try to touch you."

Jordan looked away for a moment, "I don't know.. But we have to go, there's another horde not too far away. This one is bigger." Jordan warned and began heading to the south end of the house. "I'm with a group of people. Come, I can bring you to yours then head to mine." Jordan cocked an eyebrow at Daryl's offer, something told him that she had nowhere to go. "Fine, come with me to mine then." Jordan nodded and stepped aside, "Lead the way." She said softly, Daryl nodding as he began heading out the now once again abandoned home..


	2. Chapter 2

Blood

Blood was everywhere.

Green eyes could barely open; arms above head and broken bones.

Barely there, barely there.

The smell of fire.

Gasoline.

Death.

Green eyes closing.

Barely breathing.

Barely alive.

"Just try not to be offended, alright?" came Daryl's voice through the muddle of memories that flooded Jordan's mind. "Hm?" Jordan echoed, her eyes sliding over to the male whom strolled beside her. Daryl shook his head and sighed deeply, he could tell her mind was a million miles away, somewhere that was not wherever it was that they currently were. He sort of felt bad for Jordan; she didn't seem to have a clue about a damn thing that was going on, not with herself nor the doomed world around them. Maybe she woke up in a hospital somewhere in the middle of all this bullshit, like Rick had. Maybe someone forgot to wake her up, or maybe someone left her for dead. Whatever the case was, Daryl couldn't help but think that maybe this girl would be a ray of light for the group, an asset and aid to keep them safe. At the end of the day, whatever the group were to think or say, Jordan was still the girl who saved his damned life and as noble as that was, Daryl hated owing someone.

"I said, the group may be a bit weary of a new comer. You're a stranger and they are cautious, especially Rick." Daryl finally repeated himself, knowing now that Jordan was actually paying attention. Jordan nodded; she could understand that, with the way the world was – even before the walkers – you had to be a cautious person some times. The walk was a silent one, Jordan kept alert and Daryl kept his bow and arrow in hand, ready for walkers at any moment. "Hey…" Jordan's voice rung out and interrupted the silence, "Mind if we don't mention how things went down back there… It's sort of hard to explain to a group of people who you don't know, something about yourself that you are unsure of.."

"Sure, no problem. All they need to know is that you saved me, how it happened is none of their concern. Can you answer me one thing, though?" Asked Daryl, his curiosity peaking.

"I can try." Answered Jordan, sort of worried about whatever it was that Daryl wanted to ask.

"Your name… Is that the only thing you remember? Or did you just feel like you needed to give me a name?" Jordan thought for a long moment, a smile slowly playing her lips. "Actually, I didn't know my name until you asked." Jordan shrugged at Daryl's look. "My mom named me after the river of Jordan, you know, from the bible or whatever." He had noticed it, whenever she mentioned something about her past, those pastel green eyes would become painted crimson, even if for just a second, it was there. This time, however, Daryl kept it to himself and only nodded. "So your family was a religious one?" Daryl asked, not trying to push Jordan into trying to remember too much, maybe she forgot for a reason.

"Ironically, no." Jordan answered. "My mom just loved the story so much that she named me after the river. I don't remember the exact reason, but that much I do know." Daryl smirked, she seemed proud of herself and he did not want to rain on her parade by asking her why she was so sure. Jordan's smile was shortly lived; it was that smell that brought her crashing back to reality. Emerald bled crimson and Daryl could hear a low growl beginning to rip through her throat. It wasn't human; it was a primal noise, something a hunting tiger or wolf would make. She was in attack mode and without hesitation Daryl brought up his arrow and pointed it right at her.

He hadn't even seen her move, and once again, Daryl was beneath the 130 pound, strawberry blonde haired female with fair skin that smelled of survival. Before he could protest or fight back, he smelled it and finally heard it.

A horde.

What a fucking idiot, how had he not been paying attention to his surroundings? How dare he point his damn weapon at the only female that only hours ago had stood between him and certain demise? Guilt ravaged Daryl, raking its fingers down his spine and melting deep into his skin. It was a fairly small horde this time, or so he guessed because it didn't take long for Jordan to pull away this time. She was standing above him and watching him in a matter of minutes. "We have to get going, I hope we're close by because I'm sure there'll be more coming this way." Daryl nodded from his place on the ground, he barely even heard what she'd said, he was in a daze – his body missing her warmth and weight, crying out in protest to her absence. Why this was happening, he did not know. He barely knew the girl, hell, she barely knew herself.

As both parties continued to walk, Daryl restrained himself from making comments on what had happened and instead apologized.

"Why?" Asked Jordan, not really concerned with any needs he had to justify any actions he may have felt was or was not appropriate.

"I aimed my weapon at you." Answered Daryl, causing him to look over at Jordan, he wasn't sure what she was playing at but he did not like apologizing as it was, last thing he needed was to be forced to explain why he was apologizing.

"Don't be. Never be sorry. You thought you had to protect yourself. I would not respect a man that would not even try to protect himself." Jordan said simply, with that, Daryl smirked. He had a feeling they were going to get along just fine.

Eventually, they'd grown close to the lands that would lead to the farm in which held both his own group and the group that owned the land. Hershel, Daryl thought his name was, the man that seemed to be the leader of the group whom owned the land. "Before we go in, I just want to let you know. My group is not the only one on this land. We are staying on the land of another group while we look for the girl, Sophia. We don't know much about them but Rick seems to deem them decent people, so for the time being it'll be where we are staying." Daryl explained lightly. In all honesty, he wasn't fully sure how either group would react to him bringing in an outsider, but what was he supposed to do? Leave the one person who saved his life for dead? Whether he knew she could survive on her own or not was not the point, he owed her.

"I don't have to, you know. If it will get you in trouble with your people, I do not need to come with you." Jordan responded after a few beats of silence.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to save my ass back there or the time before even when I'd pointed a weapon at you both times. You saved my ass, that makes you trust worthy in my book, fuck what they think." Daryl spit on the ground and it became quickly obvious that this man was not backing down from his decision. Jordan smiled softly then nodded, "Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Side Note: Sorry, guys, for taking so long to update! It's almost finals week so I am going crazy with both jobs and classes! Gah! Anyway, please do give some feedback! I'd love to hear what you all think and what you'd like to see happen!**

The silence was so thick; one could cut it with a knife if they truly wished to. Blue hues clashed with blue and everyone in between were cowering in the corner, trying to be neutral and take no sides. Daryl was not letting down and Rick refused to, either. They were both forces to be reckoned with and both were relentless; both immovable objects and unstoppable forces. The silence was threatening and deafening all at once, everything that needed to be said being done so by the intense glaring of two sets of blue eyes and the stances that could set a man running for his life.

"I'll just go." Came a voice, liquid and shapely. It sounded like honey and liquor, sweet but dangerous. "I meant no harm in this. I don't need to stay here, its fine." Jordan sighed deeply, splitting the silence with her soft melody of a voice. Both sets of blue eyes shot over to the strawberry haired blonde with fair skin and emerald green eyes. "If I wanted anyone here dead, trust me, you would've all been slaughtered days ago. And as for Daryl, I would've just let him be devoured by walkers." With a shrug, Jordan turned on her heel and headed past the curious eyes of the rest of the crew.

"Dammit, Jordan, wait up!" Daryl called, running after the strawberry blonde, only to be halted by a firm grasp on his arm. "Let her go, Daryl. We are living on borrowed land and we do not have room for more." Came Rick's voice, laced with anger and seething. Daryl narrowed his eyes and snatched his arm away, "Don't ever fuckin' touch me again. I am not one of your little sheep!" Daryl growled, "She saved my damn life, twice, without even thinking about it. I'm not just some dumb hick to her like I am to you and your folk."

"We don't think you're a dumb hick!" Called a fragile female voice from the group; blue eyes and soft grey hair cut at the length of a pixie cut. "Daryl, no one here thinks you're just some dumb hick." The female said again softly.

"Speak for yourself, Carol." Muttered Shane from the sidelines. Rolling her eyes, Carol made her way from the group and over to Daryl and Rick. "Please, stop.. Don't go. Rick is right, we are on borrowed land and we don't know anything about this girl. Please do not abandon us for some.."

"Some what?" Growled Daryl, "Some girl who put herself in harm's way to make sure some stranger wasn't mulled to death?" Carol was made silent by the blazoned look in Daryl's eyes; she hadn't seen this in him since the first day he'd decided to start looking for Sophia. Carol took a step back and nodded and looked over to Rick who also took a step back.

"You're right, we don't know much about this chick but she saved my life, and not only that, but she is right; she could have killed us all a few days ago. Hell, she could have killed us all the moment she stepped onto this land. But think what the fuck ya'll want." Daryl hissed, spitting on the ground beside Rick then turning on his heel and walking in the direction Jordan had walked off to.

It'd been at least half an hour since Daryl had been searching for Jordan, and yet he'd found nothing. "_Dammit, where could she have gone?!_" Thought Daryl angrily.

Why? Why did he give so much shit about a female he'd just met but not even a few hours ago? Yes, she'd saved his life, twice, and yes, she was beautiful and strong and something about her made him feel safe, but this was not how Daryl acted, especially for a female. A strange female, nonetheless. Daryl stood in the crisp air of autumn in what must've been the middle of the forest. It bothered him, thinking of stranger so fondly and leaving his group without hesitation for her. He wasn't sure what the hell he was thinking, but it didn't seem to matter, all he cared about at this point was to find her and make sure she was okay..

That smell.

His hand shot up with the bow and arrow armed, shit, he'd done it again. He let his mind get away from him and had stopped being the hunter he was. If he didn't stop with all the bullshitting, he'd go from the hunter to the hunted. He silence he'd been indulging in was interrupted by the sounds of shuffling feet and hungry groans. Stumbling over his feet, down, down he went into a body of water. The pain sparked throughout and all at once he was welcomed by darkness.

"Come on you pansy. Get up. Don't just lie there waiting to die." Came a familiar voice.

"Merl?" Coughed Daryl, "Merl! I thought I'd never find you!" Daryl's weak voice cried.

"You left me for dead while you rampaged around with some cowboy who left me chained to a roof and his negro friend and a bunch of broads; shame on you to leave your kin like that." Growled Merl.

"We went back for you." Muttered Daryl as he slowly got to his feet, the pain shooting through his body again, an arrow misfired or something and found its way through Daryl's side.

"Yeah, well what have you been doin' since then, huh? Being that fucker's left nut?" Hissed Merl as he shook his head, and just like that, Merl was gone. Daryl looked around, walkers were coming and the only way left to go was up. Slowly but surely, Daryl made his way up a vine, the arrow tied as securely as one could in place. "Come on, baby brother. You can do it." Smirked Merl, patronizing Daryl as he crawled along. As Daryl got to the top, a hand shot out and grasped onto his wrist, surprising Daryl and almost causing him to fall backwards.

"Careful now, don't need you dyin' from an arrow of your own and a baby of a drop." Came that soft velvety voice he'd come to appreciate. Jordan's eyes seemed brighter now, as if she were more alive than before. Nodding slightly, Daryl grabbed onto Jordan's arm and climbed the last bit of the hill.

Setting Daryl against a tree, Jordan took a good look at the man. "We're gonna have to take that out." Jordan said, addressing the arrow stuck in Daryl's side. "Here, bite on this." Jordan smiled softly and lie what seemed to be a belt in his mouth. He wanted to ask her where the hell she'd found the damn thing but she was right, the arrow had to come out and they didn't have time to debate on such a thing. Taking a deep breath and shutting his eyes, Daryl nodded signing that he was ready and in moments, Jordan had separated the arrow from Daryl's body. Daryl gasped for a second, eyes growing wide for a long moment before closing for a few minutes. "Come now; let's get you back to camp for rest." Smiling, Jordan put Daryl's arm around her neck and helped him stand.

"I don't need yer' help…" Slurred words for a man drunk on Jordan's erotic, natural smell, the feel of her warm skin and the wound that now drained him of all energy.

"Well, you can kick my ass later then." Jordan spoke softly and began the voyage back to Daryl's people. The walk was not as long as it seemed to Daryl the first time around. Either that or he kept passing in and out of consciousness. Either way, he had the privilege of catching a few glimpses of the sweet beauty beside him.

Close to the camp, he could hear distant voices calling to each other in soft chatter. A glance to Jordan let him know he was right, she'd become guarded again and was on alert. "I'm going to have to let you go here.. Walk to them, keep them quiet. There is a horde coming.. I've got to get rid of them." Daryl nodded and did as he was told, he may not have liked her taking lead but he was not stupid enough to play hero and die.

A shot was heard and in moments, a scream was heard. Jordan's ears perked up and she could smell the gun powder from where she stood amongst the new grave yard she'd made of the dead. In seconds, Jordan was coming onto the group, Daryl was on the ground and the men of his group were helping him up. He'd been shot, but nothing serious, just a graze to the head. "And ya'll thought she was dangerous." Daryl chuckled before blacking out. All heads turned to the strawberry blonde who stood mere feet away. Rick could see Shane looking at him from the side and he could not deny it any longer, it was obvious as day who was to thank for Daryl's, although wounded and now passed out, safe return.

**I know, I changed a lot from the show, but I did say it was A/U! Hope ya'll enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please do give me feedback, it will be greatly appreciated and help motivate me to post faster! Have a great week, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OOC: So, this chapter is a little short and not much happens, but I just thought people would like to get a better understanding of Jordan's position, well, that and I have to kinda see how the other characters are going to come into play, I don't want to make this all about Jordan and Daryl, there are other characters in the show that I do love very much. Any who, please do give me some feedback or reviews and even some suggestions as to what you'd like to see happen! Much love!**

"I am so, so sorry! Is he alive!?" Screamed a scared Andrea, her blue eyes wide with fear and blonde hair a mess as she ran towards the collapsed Daryl and the men whom now carried him in arms. Jordan shook her head and spoke softly, "Just a flesh wound, he'll survive." All heads turned over to the strawberry blonde haired girl, her eyes watching the unconscious body that was Daryl. "How do you know it's just a flesh wound?" Asked Shane, his eyes watching her intently; Shane had to admit it, Jordan was a very unconventional beauty, even with her porcelain skin covered in layers of mud, dirt, and blood one could tell she was beautiful. Her emerald eyes shining brightly in the setting sun, her hair like a brilliant flare about her shoulders and her peach lips in a straight line. Her body, although toned and tense was curvy in all the right places – she'd be the perfect seductress if they ever needed one.

It'd taken him a bit to notice that the girl was clad in tanned thigh length shorts with heavy duty black combat boots and a light blue belly shirt, a (what must have been) white sweater covering what the shirt did not. No wonder Daryl was dying to have the broad around, she had a killer body and a voice that would melt whatever the body didn't. "He'd be bleeding a lot more if it were something other than just a flesh wound." Jordan answered curtly. Truth was, Jordan hadn't even seen the wound, but she could smell it; she could smell the blood and she could almost taste it, she could almost feel the coppery substance coating her throat and warming her from the inside out.. Turning on her heel, Jordan called over her shoulder, "Get him inside and patched up, last thing ya'll need is to attract any walkers and him get an infection." With that, Jordan took off into the woods, her eyes a bright crimson red..

"_Danni! Danni! Come on, Danni! We're gonna be late!" Called a small blonde female, clad in a soft blue dress that matched her eyes. Jordan walked over, shaking her head, "We're only a few minutes behind schedule, calm down Ronnie." Jordan's smile was infectious and the petite blonde soon had one of her own. "Danni, I thought you were going to be ready a few hours ago!"_

"_Calm down, Ronnie!" Jordan smiled again, her own dress fluttering in the cool November wind. The dress was a deep hunter green; it brought out her emerald eyes and made her strawberry hair look like a halo of fire. "Come on, Ronnie, let's go before you give yourself a heart attack. Jeezum!" Jordan shook her head and pulled open the driver's side to her father's black truck._

"How long has this been happening?" Asked Jordan, sitting next to Daryl as he lie on the bed, leaning his head on his left hand.

"How long has what been happening?" Asked Daryl; Jordan had shown up out of the blue a few hours after she went running off into the woods. He'd been a bit shocked to see her in the chair that stood proudly in the room across from the bed, and him. He wasn't sure about the specifics, but apparently Rick and Hershal had agreed to let Jordan stay when she'd brought back a couple of deer for the camp to eat, they'd agreed she was a good hunter and made an agreement that she could stay on the grounds but she'd be watched for a while to make sure she wasn't going to get them killed.. Jordan made an arrangement of her own and told them she'd come and go as she pleased, only staying long enough to make sure no walkers had attacked and Daryl was okay, aside from that, she'd made it clear she'd be camping out in the woods alone.

"The infection.. or whatever it is that has brought the dead back to life." Answered Jordan, her voice soft as her gaze carried out the window near the bed. It had not occurred to Daryl that Jordan may not have known what was going on because maybe he was right, maybe she was in the same situation Rick had been I and she woke up in this world of madness. "It's been almost a year or so, kind of hard to keep track of time to say for sure." Answered Daryl, watching Jordan contently. Jordan nodded and kept her eyes watching the scene outside the window. "Did you have anyone before all this? Anyone worth fighting to stay alive for, other than yourself?" Asked Jordan.

Daryl thought for a long moment then smirked slightly, "Just my brother, Merl, but haven't seen him for a while now. Rick left im' on a roof back in town, chained to a pipe or somethin'. We went back to get im' but we ain't find nothin' but his hand which I'm sure he sawed off on his own. He's the only family I've got left, not even sure if he's alive now." Daryl sighed, his eyes on the bed now. Jordan nodded and looked over at Daryl, "If he's anything like you, I'm sure he's just fine." Jordan smiled softly and patted Daryl's hand.

"What about you? Do you remember anything before any of this… Where did you come from.. Did you wake up in a hospital or somethin'?" Asked Daryl, his curiosity peaking now.

"I woke up in a lab of some sort.. It's when I first saw you folk, and as far as my memory goes, can't really remember much. It's sort of like watching cheap satellite television, when the images keep goin' in and out." Jordan bit her lip, "I get bits and pieces, but I don't really remember anything except those tiny pieces." Jordan shrugged, "Maybe it's better that way.. Keeps me from missin' whoever or whatever I may or may not have had before this." When Jordan looked back up at Daryl, she noticed a strange look on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, her body becoming alert once more.

"You woke up in that lab?" Daryl asked, "You saw us when it blew up?"

"Yes." Jordan nodded.

"That's what you meant when you said you could've killed us a few days ago." Daryl connected the dots. "Do you have any idea what they did to you in there or how long you were in there for?" Daryl asked, his anger rising a bit. Jordan cocked her head to the side, "Yes, that's when I could have killed you all, but I didn't. And no, I do not know what they did to me or how long I was in there…" Jordan looked away again, starting to feel a bit ashamed.

Daryl calmed down a bit, watching her crawl back into the shell that was whatever Jordan was made his feel a bit anxious, "I just, I'm sorry, I just hate it that you have no idea what happened there." Daryl sat up slowly, "No one deserves that..." Jordan shrugged once more "Things happen for a reason, right?" Daryl nodded with his eyes on the strawberry blonde who sat next to him. What, or rather, who was this woman with emerald green eyes and porcelain skin with strawberry blonde hair? What had they done to her in that God forsaken place? Who was she before all of this madness and death?

Daryl could not escape all the headache inducing questions so he could only imagine how Jordan felt. "Danni." Jordan muttered, causing Daryl to snap out of his daze. "Danni, I think that was my nickname when I was younger… or maybe just a nickname I've had all my life." Daryl smiled at Jordan's sudden memory, "Would you like me to call you Danni?" Asked Daryl, earning a small nod from Jordan. "Alright, Danni.. I'm glad we met." Jordan smiled and nodded once more, "I'm glad we met, too, Daryl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update, last week of finals and then summer time and I will hopefully be updating more frequently! Woot woot! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and please do send me feedback! I'd love to know what y'all are thinking!**

"So what do you think of her?" Asked Lori, crawling into the warmth of her sleeping bag as Rick pulled on a fresh pair of pants.

"Who? The girl? I'm not sure yet. I mean, Daryl has taken to her and is pretty defensive of her.. she caught us those deer and she hasn't caused any trouble for us or Hershal, but I just don't know. I can't help but wonder why she rather camp out in the wood alone. What if she's out there with other people or something?" Rick thought loudly, looking over to his wife every so often.

"Well, wouldn't you rather be alone than to be around tons of curious eyes? Poor girl just about got attack by you and Shane without having even said anything, how else should she feel? And of course Daryl would defend her, she saved his life. Twice. Why wouldn't he be on her side? Just... just try not to be so harsh on the girl, give her a chance. She seems nice enough." Lori smiled softly as Rick walked over to the sleeping bag and joined his wife. "I guess you're right.. just somethin' seems a bit off about her.. Not sure what it is but there sure is something.. But I guess they were both right earlier, she could've just come after us whenever with whoever." Rick thought about it for a long moment before shaking his head and smiled at his wife, "Something to think about tomorrow."

"Glenn, you two go in and out. No crazy hotshot stuff, just get what is needed and that is all. We don't need to be losin' anyone 'cause of some craziness." Said Rick as Glenn and Maggie got ready to leave to town.

"Will do." Answered both. Glenn looked down at the list of supply, including the smaller one tucked into it that Lori had given him some time the day before. Glenn wasn't sure why she wanted him to be all hush hush about it but then again he was not about to ask either.

Once the two were ready, off they went to town.

Rick watched them for a long moment then pulled himself back to the others, making sure everyone had what they needed then started pulling people into watch shifts. Just as Rick was about to take Shane and T-Dawg to go on theirs, Daryl showed up. "Oh, hey there. Didn't think you'd be out of bed so soon." Smiled Rick, earning a glare from the redneck. Rick simply nodded, he'd gotten used to Daryl's foul moods and odd ways, but something was different; Daryl didn't seem to be interested at all in Rick or anything, his daze was somewhere else. Curiosity soon got the better of him, and soon he noticed it was not only Daryl's gaze, but just about everyone else has noticed something that seemed to catch all of their attention.

"Well, I'll be damned." Muttered Shane, a smirk on his lips and a lustful glaze to his eyes, making Rick even more so interested. Rick looked over to wherever it was that everyone else seemed to be staring and noticed in the distance a blood covered Jordan walking towards the camp holding a mighty big moose around her shoulders and hauling it to the group.

"What's going on over here?" Asked Rick as Jordan plopped down the freshly dead body of the animal onto the ground and the rest of the group surrounded her.

"I thought you'd all like something aside from what y'all been eating. I could smell the so called food y'all been cookin' over here and decided to bring somethin' else aside from deer." Jordan smiled slightly then moved the moose head to the side with her foot, "Beside, I thought this would be big enough to feed all of y'all, incase y'all decide to cook some for the people whose land y'all are campin' on and stuff.." Jordan shrugged. Rick watched her fidget a bit, her arms at her sides and her legs crossed as she stood, her hair tied up and her clothing smeared in blood… But it was too much blood to come from the moose. The moose had one single arrow sticking out of it's eye. Impressive, she must've had a really good aim, but where did all the blood come from?

Jordan became unsettled under Rick's watch and slowly started to back up a bit, "I could've caught somethin' for us if we needed it." Growled Daryl. Jordan looked at Daryl for a long moment then shrugged, "Next time." With that, Jordan began to turn and walk away only to be stopped by a child's voice. "So cool! Can you teach me to shoot like that?!" When Jordan turned back to the group, a small boy had pushed himself to the front and had begun examining the dead animal. "You shot it right through the eye! And you carried it all the way here by yourself! That's amazing!" Carl smiled brightly, purely in awe by Jordan's strength and hunting skills. Jordan smiled then shrugged, "Doubt your daddy would like that much."

"He's right, it's really impressive." Came another voice, this one a female and softer. Carol, she'd spoken sometime before and Jordan had noticed her. "Why, thank you." Jordan blushed slightly, she was not used to being around so many people, let alone being the center of everyone's attention… Well, not that she could remember. "You should stay and enjoy this meal with us.." Carol smiled, earning a look from both Rick and Jordan. Before either of the two could say a thing, another voice chimed in.

"That's a great idea, Carol! Please, do join us, Jordan!" Came Lori's soft voice. Walking right up to Jordan, Lori poked out her hand, ready to shake hands, "I'm Lori, Rick's wife. And Carol has a wonderful idea, please do join us. You went through the trouble of bringing all the game that you have brought us and helping bring Daryl back to us, the least we can do is have you stay for dinner. Right Rick?" Smiled Lori, all mean while looking at Rick and giving him the 'I-dare-you-to-disagree' look. Rick was many things, but stupid was not one of them; he was not about to unleash world-war three by arguing with his wife. "Right." Rick muttered, looking away from Jordan and admitting defeat.

"Um…Alright.." Jordan agreed hesitantly, her eyes going back and forth between Rick and Lori, last thing she wanted was to start any tension in the group. Andrea stood near the back and watched Jordan and everyone act all weird around her. "Are you guys serious? We don't even know this chick and we're just going to invite her to have dinner with us?" Andrea practically exploded, earning a look from everyone in the group.

"Well, if it weren't for her we wouldn't be havin' no dinner, and last time I checked, she wasn't the one who shot me. Back off." Growled Daryl, his blue hues clashing with Andrea's. This of course immediately caused Andrea to shut up and bite her tongue. If Jordan had any questions as to if Daryl wanted her to stay for dinner, it'd been answered right then and there.

"What's going on in here?" Came an old voice, walking in as the woman of the group, both his and the other's, busied themselves with cleaning and cooking.

"Well, daddy, the woman of Rick's group decided to cook us dinner to thank us for letting them stay on the land." Answered Beth, smiling gently as she busied her hands at drying a bowl. Hershel shook his head and said nothing as he watched all the woman work together, laughing and smiling. His two own daughters had been joining in on it all and he did not want to take away the moment from them. He would have a talk with Rick later, but for the time being, he'd say nothing.

Jordan sat outside and watched as Rick and Shane did their rounds, walking about and checking the land over to make sure there were no walkers in sight. Dale, T-Dawg and Glenn were sitting outside talking and laughing, all thinking about the meal that was being prepared for them.

"Didn't have to get that moose for us, ya know." Came Daryl's voice as she sat beside Jordan on the porch. Jordan smiled and shrugged, "Wasn't a big deal.. Had nothing else to do."

"Tell me something, where'd all the blood come from?" Asked Daryl softly, making sure his voice did not travel to unwanted ears.

"I ran into some walkers, took em' down fast and had to chase down a few other animals before I could come here." Jordan answered without hesitation.

"What do you mean you had to chase down before you got here?" Daryl asked, his eyes and attention now fully on Jordan.

"I got hungry.. Had to eat something before being around all of you.. You asked me the other day what they did to me in that place. I'm still not sure, but whatever they did to me really messed me up, I think. I'm different than I was before." Jordan said softly, avoiding eye contact all she could with Daryl. Before Daryl could ask any more questions, Lori came out to the porch and announced dinner was ready. Daryl decided to save his questions for another time, he could tell Jordan was getting uncomfortable anyway and he did not want to push her.

Dinner was filled with cheer and laughter. Smiling faces and light hearted conversation. Jordan just kept to herself and listened to the others talk amongst themselves, soon, without thinking Jordan spoke.

"I remember one time, my sister Ronnie and I had gotten into an argument.." Her voice stopped all the chatter and everyone's attention had been averted to Jordan's silky voice. "Ronnie wasn't her real name, her name was Rose O'del. Ronnie was for short.. And everyone called me Danny.." Jordan smiled softly, "I remember being so mad at her because she didn't go to our mother's service. Instead she spent the whole day on the race track and ended up with a really bad sun burn. My father was too upset to say anything to her and so I yelled at her for being so insensitive and not showing up to our own mother's funeral. I was so mad.. I needed her so much that day and she was nowhere to be found. I was mad because my father was a shell of a man on that day and almost every day after. I was mad because my sister had grown up so fast and didn't need me, but there I was; needing someone to lean on and no one was around." Jordan shook her head, it was clear that her mind was a million miles away and in that moment, Rick stopped worrying about anything bad he had until this point felt towards her.

"I'm envious of all of you. I don't remember much about my life and I'm pretty sure I've lost everyone before all this madness, but I don't even know how… I don't have stories, good or bad, to share and I don't have anyone to help remind me. I've watched you all from afar and I envy all that you have in this world of loss and chaos. Love and lust and smiles and laughter.. You have all lost a great many things, but you all still have so much here…" Jordan shrugged, "And I envy you all for it. I guess that's why I helped Daryl and why I keep bringing y'all food.. Because I don't want to see any of it end.. I'd like to help keep it going for as long as it can.."

Whatever dry eye there was in the room before hand was now spilling tears, faces where filled with love, everyone exchanging glances at one another and squeezing loved one's hands. They were truly blessed in a world of sadness.

Soon, dusk came and Jordan began to collect herself. "You can stay with us if you'd like." Rick said before Jordan began to leave. Jordan looked up at Rick and bit her lip, "I don't think that's a good idea, however, I'd like to go on patrol for you folk tonight, if you don't mind."

"You don't have to do that." Spoke Shane, "Not alone anyway." Rick gave Shane a look and shook his head, "How about you take my spot for the night and I'll stay watch.. Please, it'll give me some ease."

Jordan sighed and finally gave in and was escorted by Glenn to the tent in which Lori and Carl were sleeping. When Glenn was gone, Lori sat on her sleeping bed obviously in a confused state.

"… It's a hard decision." Said Jordan softly, sitting in a chair across from Lori. Lori looked at Jordan, not sure what she was referring to. "To keep it or abort. Should you give birth in a world like this, filled with death and despair, or should you abort and not make the child grow up in a world like this?"

"How… How did you know?" Asked Lori.

"I can smell it on you.. I've known sense I brought Daryl to camp. I didn't say anything because I figured you didn't know yet." Jordan answered somberly. Lori nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks, "I just don't know what to do." She whispered.

"No one ever does." Replied Jordan softly, walking over and allowing Lori to collapse in her arms. "But whatever decision you make, I'll be here to help in any way I can if you'd like me to. And I won't say a word, not until you say something first." Lori couldn't even thank Jordan, this person, this stranger who knew and even though was new, showed immense loyalty. Lori couldn't think, all she could do was be swallowed by the confusion and let herself be held by the one person who knew her secret struggled.


	6. Chapter 6

**What? Two updates in one day? It must be someone's birthday! LOL, just kidding, just lack of sleep and tons of energy! I know, this chapter goes all over the place and back again and is sort of fast forwarding a bit, but it's all good! Warning, there are a few spoilers for those who have yet to see season two. Hey, you'd be surprised who has yet to see the awesomeness that is the walking dead! Any who, after the next few chapters or so is when the real A/U will start kicking in, only because I do not have cable and the Walking Dead Season three is not yet on Netflix, so I am going off of hearsay and wikkipedia for the time being! Sorry in advanced if I mess things up and what not, but hey, at least I'm being honest! Do hope this chapter isn't too bad and I would once more, love some feedback on either chapter! Thank you and much love!**

It was a done deal. The two groups were staying together on the farm, at least until after the baby was born. Hershel went against his better judgment and decided to allow the group to stay, he had a bad feeling something would end up happening that would cost them this safe haven, but he couldn't allow a pregnant woman to be out and about when he could give her comfort of a doctor here. It'd been a crazy few weeks, the first trip to town went simple, the second however almost cost Maggie and Glenn their life when they met a random walker in the pharmacy. Maggie and Glenn were on the rocks because of the whole situation, not to mention all the anxiety between Lori and Rick once he found out about the baby and Lori's attempt to abort it, and let's not forget the part where the baby could've been his or Shane's.

Shane of course was slinkin' around camp with his tail between his legs not sure which way was up. All the meanwhile, Jordan was taking Daryl out hunting, helping him improve his game and just how good he was. The two were quit the scene to be held, they spoke softly around each other and only spoke to others when need be.

Jordan didn't feel as if she belonged much, except for the mere curiosity that slowly began to dwindle as the weeks went on. There were few to little walkers about so the two didn't have the need to kick ass or kill anything except the animals they were tracking. Overall, aside from personal drama, the group made their keep, making sure the land was clean at all times and everything was in order. Making sure the house was spotless, the gardens were lovely and tended to and the animals were all taken care of, fed, and pampered. Shane taught shooting lessons to Andrea and Carl, the lessons to Carl against Rick's better judgment, and eventually to most of both groups. Although they had Jordan around, they did not want to depend solely on her strength alone, Shane took it upon himself to make sure everyone was trained just in case it came down to the wire.

The air was filled with distant laughter and talk, everyone out and about the land roaming freely and doing their own deeds as they saw fit. Lori was blossoming every day, Jordan allowing the pregnant woman to depend on her more and more. There was something about Jordan that made Lori feel safe around her, something about Jordan that made people feel at ease and safe, protected at all times. "Still nothing?" Asked Lori as she began to fold the last bit of laundry. "I'm afraid not." Jordan shrugged. "I don't really mind, honestly. As I've told Daryl, I'm sure there's reason behind me not rememberin'." With that, Lori gave Jordan a brave smile and nodded, "Right then, speakin' of Daryl.. What's with you two? Seem to be spendin' more and more time every day together."

Jordan shook her head, "Nothing, we just talk is all. And hunt. Mostly talk and hunt. We're still set on findin' Sophia, we check everywhere, we were thinkin' about headin' back towards town a bit down ways and seein' if maybe she found cover around there." Lori nodded at this and sighed slightly, her stomach hadn't gotten much bigger, but anyone with eyes could tell she was pregnant. "Do you really think she's survived this long?"

"Who knows, people become the most resourceful when push comes to shove. Besides, Carol thinks she's still out there.. So we'll keep looking, for Carol's sake." Jordan bit her lip, she wasn't sure what to think, in all honesty, but she had to believe that little girl was out there. All she could think about was her own little sister and how hard she'd look if it were her sister out there, let alone a little girl. "Guess we're heading out in a few minutes. We'll be back by dinner. Promise." Smiled Jordan, making her way over to Daryl whom sat on his bike waiting for his partner in crime.

"Shall we?" Asked Daryl with a sly smirk.

"Lead the way." Smiled Jordan, getting on behind Daryl, her arms around him as he started to drive.

Another long time out and nothing had been found, all they had to go on was the doll they'd found way back when Jordan had been found. Hope was dwindling and they didn't know what else to do.. Then, all holy hell was unleashed.

"Guys… I have to tell ya'll something." Came Glenn's voice, his eyes watching everyone. The group looked up at Glenn, curious as to what had the young man so serious. Not too far away stood Maggie on the porch, she knew exactly what he was telling them and she knew what was going to happen, but she couldn't look away.. She felt betrayed but relieved in a way. They would know now and she didn't have to hide it anymore.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Growled Shane, his eyes a light like fire, he' almost set the grass on fire with how much walking back and forth he'd been doing since Glenn started talking. "You knew about this, didn't you?" Hissed Shane, his eyes on Jordan whom sat calmly whilst everyone else were in a frenzied and hushed chaos. Both Rick and Lori looked over to the emerald eyes female only to earn a small nod from her. "Of course I did." She said, her eyes watching them all now. Daryl got to his feet and growled, "Why didn't you say anything, Danni?" Jordan sighed deeply, everyone watching her now. "It wasn't my place. Still isn't. This ain't anyone's land but his. What was tellin' you folk gonna do besides make y'all all fussy and mad just as you are right now? Nothin', that's what. I've been keepin' an eye on them and trust me, those things wouldn't make it a slither out them doors before I woulda unleashed hell's seven furies on their asses."

"Who are you to make that decision for us? Huh? Who the fuck are you?!" Shane nearly yelled, getting into Jordan's face causing everyone else to become tense. "Calm down Shane, she's right. This isn't our land, its Hershel's. I can just go in and talk to him about this and see why he's doin' this."

Daryl had to restrain himself from nearly blacking out on Shane, he simply got beside Jordan and pulled her towards him, making sure there was a bit of space between Shane and Jordan, all anger he felt towards Jordan gone with Shane's rude words. "No, I want to know who the fuck this broad thinks she is to go ahead and make that kind of call for a whole group of people!" Hissed Shane once more.

"I said calm down, dammit!" Spat Rick, his anger rising incredibly fast. Shane looked over at Rick and shook his head then back at the barn in question. "Fine, you pansies can stay here and deliberate all this crazy bullshit, I'm gonna go see what the fuck is going on in there." Shane spat back, turning towards the barn and bolting in its wake. "Don't do anythin' stupid, you hear Shane?!" Called Rick, running in after Shane, followed by T-Dawg, Glenn, Dale and Andrea. Lori shook her head then looked over at Carol and Carl, "How about I take you and we go back to lessons, young man."

"But mom!" Cried Carl, frustrated now.

"But mom nothing, get to it young man!" Growled Lori, shaking her head at Carl's display of rebellion and finally his resignation.

"They grow up so fast." Carol smiled as Lori sighed, watching her son retreat to the tent.

"You shoulda told me ya know." Said Daryl softly, sitting beside Jordan as they watched the others examine the barn.

"I know.. I just.. Didn't think it was my place to." Jordan shrugged, her eyes now on the dirt ground beneath their feet.

"Right.. Just know, you can tell me anythin', I won't get mad at you no matter what it is." Daryl said in a rare display of affection, taking Jordan's hand in his.

"Thank you, Daryl." With that, the two joined the others in watching the barn.

"I'm gonna go talk to Hershel about this, do not do anything crazy while I'm gone. Got it?" Growled Rick, his eyes meeting Shane's. Shane rolled his eyes, "Just go do it already, dammit. I don't wanna have to stand out here all night with this bullshit." With everything said and done, Rick left Daryl on watch and set forth to Hershel's house.

Time was of the essence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the epically late update, tons of crap happening at once! Anyway, I will be working on the next few updates so keep tuned! Thank you all for reading and following and those who have given feed back! Thank you! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

_The silence was deafening. _

_Nothing that words could express was said._

_Each one of them stood in silence, shock like a sharp knife ripping through them._

_Disbelief, anguish, anger, sadness.. _

_Every single emotion at the same time painted the faces of the three individuals that stood in the waiting room, a husband and father with two daughters all now without the glue that held the family together._

"_I'm sorry…" The words came out almost in slow motion, the doctor in his white jacket and green scrubs who was clean shaven and had wayward hair that was disheveled; chaos caused by a surgical hat. Brown eyes watching as a family crumbled; disoriented by the news they knew was coming the moment he stepped through the doors. _

"…_I'm sorry, but your wife…"_

_The words were lost on deaf ears. _

_Dry eyes empty and cold, the man that was once burly and strong now a shell as he fell to his knees and brought to him the children his wife gave him, her only remains in the world in which he would soon refuse to be a part of. _

"…_She didn't make it…"_

&.&.&.&.

"Those people out there, those are our people. Those are our people! And this is my land!" Growled Hershel, "And if you do not like it, then you and yours can leave!"

"Hershel, please, be rational! Those… They are not people anymore! They haven't been the moment they died. They are just shells, things walking around in the bodies of those we once loved. Look, I understand but we need to get rid of them. Think of your family, if those _people_ get loose, then we will all go down.

Your daughters, you, your farm, everything will die. Hershel, please, let us do this for you and for your family." Spoke Rick, his blue eyes watching the older man who refused to face him.

"No. This is my land. End of discussion." Answered Hershel with his back to the former sheriff; Rick knew when enough was enough and so he did not push, he knew everyone (especially Shane) would be angry with him backing off so easily, but he did not want to worry about them at the moment with everything going on in the barn.

&.&.&.&

"You have got to be shitting me right now!" Yelled Shane, his face a mere inches away from Rick's.

"Look, he is right, this is his land and until I can convince him to let us take care of this…. We can't do anything. Most we can do is set up watch and make sure those doors hold up." Rick sighed, his cool slowly starting to slip as his once was partner shouted in his face.

"So we're just gonna share land with a bunch of fuckin' walkers and some nut jobs that fuckin' are keepin' em' as pets?! Are you out of your fuckin' mind?! Why don't we just jump into the barn right now an' feed ourselves to those things, huh?"

"Calm down, Shane…." Spoke Lori softly, trying to play peace keeper between the two men.

"No, don't fucking tell me to calm down! Why don't we just take them the fuck out? That'll take care of one of our problems!" Hissed Shane, his eyes wild with anger and voice dripping with venom.

Rick glared at Shane, "This is _their_ land! We are not doing anything without their consent."

"Oh, I wasn't talkin' about takin' out the walkers." Smirked Shane, his eyes on Rick as it took a moment for the former sheriff to catch the man's drift.

Rick stood in sheer astonishment he never thought Shane would say something like that, he thought he knew the man before him but that was before this, that was a life time ago; the man before him now was not familiar, it was the face and body of his partner, but the man inside was tainted and he was not who Rick knew.

"I'll take first watch. How about ya'll go about your businesses and get ready for the other watches and get closer to the house? I'll make sure these bad boys don't go anywhere." The voice that chimed in caused all heads to turn to her.

"Right, like we should trust you with a barn full of walkers. All we know, once we go about our day you'll unlock that thing and run for the nearest road!" Shane growled as he slowly strolled to the red headed female.

Jordan smirked, "Right, because that is exactly what's on my agenda. If I wanted y'all dead, I woulda just unlocked it when y'all didn't even know what was inside."

Daryl tensed as he watched Shane get closer to Jordan, he knew Jordan could take on her own but he didn't care because if Shane got too close, he'd end up in a world of pain very fast.

Jordan's eyes slid over to Rick, "Go 'head. Go talk some sense to that man in there and then come let us know. Send whoever else ya' need on watch around the grounds and I'll stay on watch here. You can even have someone watch me while I watch the barn." Rick nodded then looked over at Daryl who nodded in return, it wasn't that Rick didn't trust Jordan, he just didn't know her much yet and he felt more comfortable with someone from his team helping her out just in case anything happened.

"All right everyone, I want the camp closer to the house and guard to be at an all-time high. T-Dog, I want you to go with Glenn around the perimeter and make sure there aren't any wonderers. Andrea and Dale, I want you two to keep a high point. The rest of you, clean up and pack up. Leave out only needed material for the night, anything else put in the camper. We will switch guard at about midnight. That ok with you Jordan?" Asked Rick, his eyes now watching the female for a response.

Jordan nodded, "You got it captain." With that, everyone started going into what they'd been designated to do, except for Shane who stood seething at the group and let his anger carry him away from them all. Jordan looked over at Daryl, "Ready for a long shift?" Earning a short smirk from the man, Jordan started walking about the barn.

"Somethin' wrong, darlin'?" Asked Daryl as he walked beside his watch partner.

"…Feels as if somethin' bad is gonna happen… But I could just be a bit up in arms about Shane still, I'm sure." Answered Jordan softly, "I'm sure everything will be okay… Well, as okay as it can get."


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashing lights.._

_Hard to breathe.._

_Inhale.._

_Exhale.._

_Pain.._

"**She's crashing!**" _Cried a voice from the distance._

_Time stops.._

_And the pain goes.._

_But just for a moment.._

_And those flashing lights stop flashing…_

"**Call it.. Time of death..4:52 PM**."

_The words echoed.._

_Somewhere far, far away.._

_No more breathing.._

_No more pain.._

* * *

The night had been kind for the most part, except for all of the restless pacing Shane was doing and his hostile glares. "You'd think he was a dog or somethin'." Mused Daryl, shifting lightly next to Jordan; the two had set camp just outside the barn, if anyone was capable of stopping those things should they get out, it'd be Jordan and Daryl.

"He's angry, I don't blame im'" Jordan answered softly, her green eyes watching the way Shane's body stood rigid – almost radiating anger and disgust.. "He was chief before Rick showed up, or so I heard. Then Rick comes walkin' in and takes back his kid and wife and the rest of camp with im'. The man that came back from the dead gettin' everythin' Shane finally had." Jordan felt a pang of pity for the man, but it didn't last very long.

"What you two dip shits doin' just sitting around with your thumbs up your asses for?!" Growled Shane, "Shouldn't ya'll be makin' sure them things can't escape?!" That's all it took for Daryl to tense up, and it only took Jordan's hand on his arm to calm him back down.

"We already did, thank you very much. Don't worry 'bout what we're doin'. We're sure as hell not worried 'bout what yer doin'." Jordan countered, her eyes flashing with some sort of emotion before going cold again. Shane had finally had enough of her tough talkin'. Everything had happened so fast, Shane had Jordan by her shirt against the barn doors, his face mere inches from her's.

"Might wanna think 'bout puttin' her down before my arrow mistake you for another walker." Growled Daryl, eyes blazing with bow and arrow ready. How dare this bastard even touch Jordan like that? More importantly, why wasn't she doing anything about it?

"I felt bad for you for a moment, ya know." Jordan muttered, her eyes watching Shane intently.

"I'm not the one you should be feelin' bad for right now, darlin'." Answered Shane, his body radiating that anger once more.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Hissed Rick, most of the camp following him.

"I've just about had it with her!" Screamed Shane, his fist making contact with Jordan's face.

Silence and shock rippled over the crowd, including Daryl, no one expected Shane to actually hit a woman.

Jordan's head had snapped to the side, her hair hiding her face, all but her lips. The lips in which curled into a devilish smirk, "Wrong move." She whispered.

* * *

"**This is like nothing I've ever seen before**.." _The voice spoke as shock spilled through the room. "_There is no way in hell this should be happening!"

"**No worries, we will take it from here**." _Answered another voice; more men in white jackets and emotionless eyes. This was their chance. This was the key to evolution._

* * *

Everyone stood back and watched her, not sure whether to shoot her or just bring her back to camp. It'd happened in a matter of seconds. No one even saw her move. Jordan had somehow managed to escape Shane's grip, crawl on him like a spider and grab him by the shoulders only to toss him onto the ground beneath them both, her mass on top of his an her face mere millimeters from his. Green hues were now a deadly crimson and fangs bared at the man who lie in pure fear. "Rule number one." Jordan said softly, "If you are going to have a go at me, make sure I don't get back up.. Because I can guarantee you will not." With that, Jordan moved her fangs slowly over Shane's neck and allowed them to nick him enough to watch crimson blood flow freely. Once more, in a matter of seconds, Jordan stood up, her eyes now back in their emerald state and all evidence of her previous canines gone. "…I've got to go hunt.. Don't wait up." She whispered, turning on her heels and running into the brush called forest.

"Danni!" Called Daryl after her, but it was too late, the female had run off into the wild.

"What the hell was that!?" Cried Rick, watching as Shane lie still on the ground, crippled by fear.

"That… Was why we need Jordan around." Answered Glenn as he walked up beside Rick, "She's our person."

* * *

**I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update and sorry this chapter is pretty short! I didn't have any internet for a while there! My apologies! However, I should be able to start updating a lot faster now! :D Yay! Please do send in some feedback, I am more than grateful for any feedback, good or bad! Thank you all for reading! Chapter 9 shall be up relatively soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Danni, you were supposed to be ready hours ago! Dad's gonna have a cow if you don't hurry up!" A petite blonde cried as she paced back and forth in the small room in which she stood. "Aye, Ronnie! Calm down, jeesh!" Danni rolled her eyes, "We'll be just fine!" Smirking, green eyes collided with blue through the reflection of a mirror. "Yea, yea!" Smiled the blonde back. "You'd be late to your own funeral if it were up to you!" Ronnie shook her head and walked out of the small room and into the main living room. "Ya'll are makin' this more of a big deal than it is." Called Danni from the room over.

"Its your graduation! You only graduate from college once in your life, well, for the first time anyway! And besides.. You know mom woulda' made it a big deal, too.." The air between the girls shifted with the blonde's statement. "Yeah, well.. Mom isn't here.." Danni muttered softly as she pulled her strawberry blonde hair from under her dress and allowing it to flow over her shoulders.

"Danni…"

"Ronnie, look.. I don't want this to be somethin' huge… I just wanna enjoy it with you an' dad." Danni sighed softly, "I just wanna show up to this stupid thing, take pictures, go to dinner… and then go see mom.." Danni bit her lip, watching Ronnie's reflection in the mirror. "When you graduate, we can do whatever you want.. But today, I just want it low key." Danni said softly, turning to her sister. "Anyway, let's go, dad's probably havin' that cow you were talkin' 'bout." With a smile, Danni walked towards her sister and embraced her, giving the younger sibling a kiss on the forehead then heading towards the front door. Ronnie smiled softly and followed her sister out the door and towards their father's black truck.

&.&.&.

"Ronnie…" The words hurt to come out.

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

Broken ribs and arms above head.

It hurt to speak, it hurt to breathe.

The world was upside down and it hurt to be alive.

"Ronnie.." Her voice was harsh and horse, barely able to speak or breathe. "Ronnie…" The world went black and all that she could smell was gasoline.

"Time of death, 4:52 PM." The voice was distant, sad almost.

"How old was she?" Asked a softer voice, a female.

"Only 23. Her sister is in the next room, same thing, except she's only about 19. Jordan and Rose O'del. Check if they have any family members listed for emergency contacts, we're gonna need someone to come and claim the bodies." The man's voice was softer this time, but firm. He was a trained surgeon and did not let emotions cloud his judgment or job.

"Sir." Answered the female, walking out of the room and leaving the doctor with Jordan O'del's body.

"I'm sorry you died so young, I'm sorry I'm going to have to walk down that hallway and meet whoever comes to claim you and I'm sorry you had to go this way. You and your sister were just so young.." The man whispered as he swept away some stray strawberry blonde hair from the young female's face, but something wasn't right. She was cold at first, cold and blue, but slowly her face gained color and her skin was warming back up. "What.. what the .." Before the doctor could even think, a team of people intruded on the two, each dressed in white lab coats and masks covering their faces.

"There's no way this can be happening.." The man gasped, "Who are you people? What are you doing here and what the hell is going on?" The doctor was in full hysterics now, his thoughts racing a million miles a second.

A man, the one who seemed to be leading the group had the doctor escorted out, "Do not worry, we've got it from here." Turning to the female on the table, "Jordan O'del, project 277, we've been waiting for you."

&.&.&.&

"We need her? We don't even know what the fuck she is!" Growled Rick, his blue eyes watching not only Daryl but now Shane, "And you! You were all gung-ho on Carol bein' beat up by her husband but you're the first one to raise a fist to Jordan, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Shane got from the ground, his body still in shock from what'd happened but his anger slowly started to boil over, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE? SHE NEARLY JUST FUCKING ATE ME OR SOME S SHIT AND YOU'RE CONCERNED THAT I _HIT_ HER?! ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!"

"Hey Daryl, was that how she stopped the walkers from eating both your brains out?" Asked Glenn, stopping the fight between Rick and Shane for a moment because they too were interested.

"I don't know, honestly, and neither does she.. That lab we were at, she was there. She was in that lab and she woke up before the thing exploded. She doesn't remember anything about herself nor the past and she sure as hell doesn't remember nor know what they did to her in there." Daryl explained, "And regardless of all that, regardless of the fact that she could've killed us and can still kill us, she hasn't. She's been protecting us from the dead and been making sure we're okay, so I don't care what she is, to me she is still Danni…Er, I mean Jordan." Everyone stood silently, feeling guilty, it was true, every word Daryl had said. No matter what Jordan was, she was their friend and she protected them from the dead.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Asked Andrea from the back, surprising everyone with her question.

"I don't know, but if she does, I hope she kicks Shane's dumb ass." Daryl hissed, stalking away in annoyance. Shane grunted and rolled his eyes, "They belong together." He muttered shaking his head. Rick sighed deeply, "Everyone, get back to camp; T-Dog and Glenn, come on, we're taking second watch." He was defeated, he didn't know where Jordan was and Daryl was pissed, and he was sure that no matter how close they all had become to Jordan, some of the people in the group were still shaken by what they'd seen.

&.&.&.&.&.&

"Hold her still." Spoke the leading man, his eyes watching the female above rimmed glasses. She was beautiful, everything he knew she'd be and more. "Make sure she doesn't over heat and make sure she keeps hydrated." Her eyes, the color of blood and poison, those fangs and that hair the color of fire and rage; simply put, she was a master piece.

"Sir, why did we wait so long to get her?" Asked a man behind him, watching from afar.

"We needed her to die, we needed it to be kick started… Now, now it is time; she will rewrite our destinies."

&.&.&.&

She didn't know what day or month or year it was.

She didn't recall how she ended up out there in the forest, blood smothered all over her hands and chest and mouth; animal carcass painting the ground all over and bodies of the dead mangled and deranged. She wasn't human, she knew that much.

The screaming kept her up at night, the sound of bones crunching and the sound of hearts stopping. The smell of blood and gasoline – it all kept her up at night, kept her from seeing into the past. Slowly, Jordan got herself from the ground and glanced around her, it was night and the moon was slithering its rays through the trees and spilling onto the ground beneath her.

_The group_.

She didn't know why, but she knew she had to go back, even if they didn't need her…

She in some small way needed them.

&.&.&.&.

**So I revealed a lot more a lot sooner than I thought I would, but hey, can't hurt any huh? I hope ya'll will like this chapter and don't make any assumptions, things aren't what they seem ;] Enjoy the chapter and the next one shall be up soon! Thank you all for the feedback! I am more than grateful! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

The screaming she heard was neither in her head nor in her heart.

No, not this time.

It was real, the screaming was real and it was coming from the direction of the camp.

Day had broken and the sun was beating down on the land, high above in the sky shinning it's warmth over the ruined world. Shane had taken it upon himself to open the gates and allow the dead to walk amongst the living. She could smell them, the excitement that laced them when they thought they'd be fed with warm blood and fresh flesh. She made it just in time to watch as Shane shot round after round at the walkers that spilled out of the open gates and as the rest of the camp stood behind him, watching in distraught his cruel actions…

And then there was silence, a sickening silence that brought on broken sobs from a mother's worst fears and broken heart. There, amongst the corpse that littered the floor walked a little girl that was once Carol's daughter. "Sophia!" Cried Carol, breaking the silence with her cries, "Sophia, no!" She cried; her broken heart louder than the words she spoke. The little once was girl stood still for a moment, groaning as she sniffed the fresh air and took in the smell of life, of food.

The shot that tore through the air and claimed eyes to watch it all collapse was deafening. On the ground, mother like daughter, tears spilling for the twice dead. "I'm so sorry, Carol." Whispered Andrea as she held the grief crippled woman in her arms.

Jordan watched from the sidelines, listening to the profound silence that reaped the ground around them. "Everyone, back to camp; Glenn, T-Dog, Shane, Daryl… Clean up time." Rick spoke in a trans, unable to feel every emotion he'd been feeling in the last few moments at once.

Daryl was the first to notice the mane of fiery red hair in the sun's glare. "Jordan?" He breathed softly, his eyes going once over the green eyed beauty; her hair was a mane of fiery red and her eyes bursting with emerald green, her skin was blazoned with color and radiated beauty. Her mouth and hands, chest and clothing were all smeared with blood, none of which appeared to be her own. All eyes averted to the female on the edge of the land, she looked like an amazon. Her beauty was fierce and yet there was something dangerous about her, something that demanded to be felt.

"Jordan." Daryl spoke again, claiming the female's attention and somehow allowing an air of calm over the group.

"I'm sorry… About before." She spoke softly when she reached the others.

"Don't be. Never be sorry. You thought you had to protect yourself. I would not respect a woman that would not even try to protect herself." Smiled Daryl, earning a smile from Jordan in return and although the irony of the situation was lost on the rest of the crowd, they began to show their happiness for the female's return.

"Jordan, I want to apologize. Daryl filled us in on what's happened to you, or at least to the most of your knowledge. I'm sorry you don't remember and I'm sorry that you had to be in the place, but I am glad that we met you and on behalf of the group, I'd like to officially ask you to join us." Rick spoke, his voice nothing but genuine.

"Even after you had a glimpse of what I might be, of what I'm capable of?" Jordan asked softly, hesitant.

"Jordan, no one here is perfect. We've a group of people who under different circumstances probably would've never come together. No one here has the right to judge, neither in this lifetime nor from the lifetime before. You may be different, but you are an ally. You have done nothing but shown us respect and cared for us and protected us. You have brought us game and did not hesitate to take look out when asked. You are as much as a part of this group as any of us; so please, join us." Rick smiled softly, reaching out his hand to Jordan.

Jordan thought for a moment, her eyes watching everyone, each nodding their approval, including Daryl. "Thank you." Jordan smiled and took Rick's hand. "I accept, and I'd like to help you guys clean up this mess… Carol, I am sorry for your loss.."

Carol looked up at the red head and bit her lip, "Did you know she was in there?"

"Dammit woman, what kinda' question is that?" Growled Daryl.

"She knew those people were in there. She knew the dead were in there… So, did you know my daughter was in there as well?" Carol asked, finding her strength to stand.

All eyes averted back to the red head, the question now asking for an answer. Jordan sighed deeply, "No. I did not know she was in there. Had I met her beforehand, had I gotten close enough to feel her essence or get enough energy from her I may have been able to sense her body in there, but that was not the case. I apologize." Jordan answered honestly, by this time Carol had already crossed to her and was now standing before the red head, blue hues searching emerald. When Carol could only see the whole hearted truth, she collapsed once more in tears and heartbreak. Before the elder woman could hit the ground, Jordan caught her and spoke softly, "What I can tell you is she did not suffer. Whatever caught her and broke her rib cage, puncturing her heart and lungs simultaneously. She died painlessly."

"How do you know all of that?" Carol asked between sobs.

"…. I saw it inside my heart. I don't know how to explain it, but I saw it inside my heart." Jordan said softly, and this in some weird way calmed the elder woman. "Thank you." Carol answered, slowly gathering herself and stealing herself back to camp. Andrea followed behind not too long after.

"I'm glad you're back." Came Daryl's voice, snapping Jordan from her daze.

"I'm glad to be back… How long had I been gone?" Asked Jordan softly.

"A couple of days…" Answered Daryl shamefully, "We went out looking for you, but wherever you went off to, not even I could track you."

"Thank you for looking anyway." Smiled Jordan, "Come on, let's start cleanin' up." Everyone began stacking the bodies to set them aflame as Glenn tried to console the family of the deceased.

&.&.&.&.

Night had fallen and the camp had wound down from the day's events, Hershel and his clan were tucked away in their home and all but Daryl, Jordan, Rick, and Dale stood awake. Around the small fire that'd been set they sat, talking on about who'd be next to take watch and their next move as to if they should stay where they were or if it'd be best to head out. Either way, one thing was becoming clear, there'd have to be another run into town to get food and things for both sets of groups. "I'm starting to remember some things about my past." Jordan spoke up above the mild clamor. All attention was set on the red head as she spoke, "I must've passed out in the woods after I fed… I fell asleep. Real sleep, nothing like the daze I've been experiencing since I've gotten out of that lab… Anyway, I keep having flashes of memories or something…

"I keep seeing who I think is my sister and then a crash, or some thing… Then I hear these voices from a distance telling other people that I'm dead, but I'm screaming from inside. I'm screaming and screaming, telling them I'm still alive that I'm still here…. But I'm just so damn tired and weak and something keeps tugging at me to go under…. Then there's this burst of light and I feel this intense pain everywhere.

"The pain is always the same and it just feels like I'm being set on fire…. And then that's all I remember. All I ever hear is the screaming, the smell of blood and gasoline… And feeling tired…" Jordan pinched the bridge of her nose, "I feel and see all this and something tells me I don't really wanna know what happened in that lab to be or anything before it. Something tells me nothing before this will bring me anything but heartache and pain."

Daryl's heart ached for Jordan, he may not have had a great up bringing, but something about Jordan made him believe that she did not deserve whatever hell those bastards in that lab had put her through any of the heart ache he was sure she'd eventually remember.

"I think I'll take watch now… I could use a walk." Jordan said softly, getting up abruptly. "Wait, I'll come with." Said Daryl, following Jordan as she walked away from the other men.

"I'm here for you." Said Daryl, "No matter what you remember or what it is you find out about yourself, I'm here." Usually, Daryl would never say something like that. In this day and age, it was every man for himself and hunt or be hunted… But they were good together. They worked well together and understood each other, and truth be told, since Merle had gone M.I.A, he'd felt like even more of an out cast and had contemplated leaving out on his own. Jordan was now his only reason to stay, and for some reason, he did not mind at all.

"Thank you." Jordan answered, her eyes cast downward. A smirk crossed those lips of hers as she looked at him for a moment and raised a blade at him.

"Danni?" Daryl's eyebrows shot up, only for Jordan to swing around him and throw the blade in between the eyes of a walker.

"Walker." Jordan smiled.

&.&.&.&.

**WHAT? Chapter 10 up already? Hellllll yeahhhh. :D Enjoy and feedback is very much appreciated! Thank you to those who have been sharing their thoughts! And although Shane has yet to be dealt with in this chapter, don't worry, he'll get him ;D Much love!**


End file.
